Let me be there for you
by Foxtali
Summary: Young Kakashi isn't doing the best after his father's death. Luckily, Minato-sensei is there to help. May stay a oneshot. Rated T to be on the very safe side (cuss word). Little bit of fluff because I love fluff.


A/N: My first Naruto fanfiction! There is just simply not enough Kakashi and Minato fluffy stuff out there. Please note that I have not actually watched Naruto, I just have read way too many fanfics and had too many spoilers from friends. I obviously don't own Naruto. I can't draw that well. Hope you enjoy!

P.S I would appreciate reviews, but again I always forget to leave one so karma (not the anime character).

8-year-old Kakashi Hatake sat there, leaning against his father's grave and tracing the letters in Sakumo Hatake. He didn't care about the rain, nor the darkness that indicated that it was well past a normal child's bedtime. No, it didn't matter, not one bit.

 _'Tou-san...dead...'_ he thought to himself. _'Dead...'_ the word echoed. As a child prodigy, Kakashi understood many things a child his age shouldn't. And, even though no one had told him yet, he knew that his father's death was a suicide. He couldn't help but feel like it was, at least, partially his fault. Maybe he could have been something more worthy for his father to hold on to. Maybe he could've done better.. and maybe, he could even have been there to stop his father's... death. _'Maybe,... just maybe..'_ he thought.

Minato was worried. Scratch that, one might even say he was panicking. His young student, whom the blonde had wanted to check on after Sakumo's death, was nowhere to be found. At least, nowhere in the Hatake residence.

Forcing himself to calm down, Minato searched for Kakashi's chakra. It lead him to a graveyard. _'Of course,'_ the sensei thought. "Why didn't I realize you would be here?" he murmured to himself. Minato looked up and saw Kakashi, half asleep against Sakumo's grave, and a bitter smile graced his lips. Moving closer, he heard his student mumble something.

"Tou-san.. left cause... I wasn't... worth staying.. for... I'm weak... a failure..."

Minato was shocked. It wasn't the child's fault! "Kakashi Hatake! You know that's not true!"

Kakashi jumped up, startled. The tone of voice reminded Kakashi of this one time he had gotten in deep shit- no trouble and Sakumo was not happy. Pushing the memory away, the silver-haired boy just turned away, visibly trying to hold back tears.

The yellow haired sensei sighed and resorted to a gentler yet still firm tone. "Kakashi, look at me. It wasn't you fault. Your father had choices in life, and this is the path he chose to take. Don't worry, Kakashi. I'm sure he's proud of you. Kakashi sniffled and nodded, obviously feeling a bit better.

"Well then, let's get you out of this cold! You'll get sick. And by the way, I've decided that you'll be staying at MY apartment for a while so I can make sure you stay healthy (Kakashi was _sure_ he was trying to imply something about his eating habits; he was rarely hungry now these days) and don't do anything stupid (he snorted at that) Minato picked the young Hatake up.

"Sensei, you don't have to treat me like a child! Put me down!" Kakashi exclaimed with what Minato could swear was a light blush on his cheeks.

It took all of Minato's willpower not to smile. "Please, 'Kashi." he said. "Let me be there for you." The young ninja huffed and crossed his arms, but remained silent. "After all, you are a child." That earned him a death glare. But Kakashi was tired, so he settled down. By the time they reached Minato's apartment, Kakashi was almost asleep again. Minato was planning to let Kakashi have the bed and sleep on the sofa or something, but I guess he couldn't resist the little silver-haired ball of cuteness, because Kakashi fell asleep hugging his sensei's arm. _'Awww, how cute..'_ were Minato's last thoughts before he, too, drifted off to sleep.

A/N: I could do a follow-up chapter for the next morning... What do you guys (my nonexistent readers) think? Any ideas? Please tell me in the reviews! Much appreciated! (btw how did I do?)


End file.
